eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Evans
Unlike Frank Butcher, his predecessor in the used car trade (and in Pat's bed), Roy Evans had a reputation for being an honest, decent man. Until he got a taste for scams and dodgy deals, that is... His relationship with Pat floundered due to his impotence, but the pair decided that companionship was more important than a few moments of heaven beneath Pat's eiderdown. However, whenever Frank came sailing into town, the cracks caused by this lack of physical intimacy invariably showed. Backstory Roy Edmund Evans was born on the 5th June 1935 in Walford, London, E20. He met and married Doreen Evans and they had a son Barry Evans in September 1961. In 1971, when Doreen died in childbirth, Roy was having an affair with another woman. Storylines In December 1994, Pat met Roy at a car sales auction. Her husband Frank Butcher, also a used car salesman, had absconded 8 months before. Pat and Roy started dating and he moved into her house at No 41 Albert Square. He even revamped Deals on Wheels. Roy and David Wicks ran the car lot. By late 1995, Pat was sure that Frank was gone forever. But on Christmas Day 1995, after almost 2 years away, Frank turned up at No 41. Him and Roy had a row, and Pat eventually chose Roy and Frank moved to Manchester. Roy had heart problems and in 1998 had a heart attack. This put strain on him and Pat's marriage. Also in 1998, Frank Butcher moved back to Walford and agreed to be just friends with Pat. Roy and Frank became friends and went into partnership, as David Wicks had emigrated to Italy 2 years earlier. But Roy was always jealous of Pat and Frank's past, especially as Pat and Frank lived close together. In early 2000, Roy had financial worries and Phil Mitchell supplied him with contacts for Roy to buy stolen motors. When Roy employed Janine Butcher, Frank's sharp eyed daughter, Janine knew Roy was acting strangely, hiding papers and money and found out about the dodgy VIN numbers. Peggy was told and she said her and Frank have been slaving their guts away in the Vic while he and Pat have made money hand over fist. However, Peggy wanted the scam to start up when she wanted to raise money to buy Dan Sullivan out of The Vic. Dan betrayed friend Phil and the pub was won back off Dan. Dan left Walford. In August 2000, Roy, Pat, Frank, Terry Raymond and his wife Irene went on holiday to Spain. While there, Pat and frank realised there was still a spark between them. Indeed, Pat embarked on a full-blown affair with Frank – and who can blame her after seeing that episode where he infamously arrived at her door wearing nothing but a dickie bow and a smile? In November 2000, they planned to run away together, but Pat had a change of heart. However Peggy and Roy found out as Peggy had shown Frank and Pat up in front of a pub full of customers. Roy always knew he could never trust Frank. Roy punched Frank later that night and said he should have done that a long time ago. Frank left Walford that night, alone. Pat and Roy managed to patch up their relationship on a more equal footing. When not keeping watch on his wife's roving eye, Roy kept busy keeping hapless son Barry out of trouble. All hell broke loose, when Roy's lovechild Nathan arrived in Walford, upsetting his other slightly smaller, slightly balder half-brother. Barry disowned Roy, but as is usual in Walford, he forgave his dad. Barry never forgave Pat for cheating on his dad, and when she helped Frank's son Ricky cover up his affair with Natalie, it was the last straw for both Evans men. In March 2003, Roy died of a heart attack and Barry threw Pat onto the street with nothing. See also * Roy Evans - List of appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:1935 Births Category:1994 Arrivals Category:1996 Marriages Category:2003 Departures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evans Family